War Changes People
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: DUring a wartime party. Read and Review.


**Hello! This is for a challenge... "Hardest challenge ever mwhahahahahah!" devised by marrissa gnokawitz. I'm gonna give you a little... explanation of the challenge so you'll get the consept of this whole thing!:D**

**"You write a brief oneshot in your characters POV with out revealing your characters identity. It has to be hard to tell its them but not so much so that if somone reads it knowing who it is it's still a good story." - That's a quote from the explanation.. so you don't get to know who is talking:D **

I stood silently on top of the astronomy tower with my hair slung listlessly around my face. It was being silently blown about by the gentle wind that passed over as I stood alone. I pulled my robes closer to me as a chill ran up my spine at the sound of approaching feet. It was almost time; The next great wizarding war is upon us. It is certain that Hogwarts will be threatened. So we were ready. We were ready for the fight...for the battle of our lives. But before that, I'd have one last night. I was determined.

Tonight was the last night before the fight and now I'm ready. Under my Hogwarts robes was a slick, pink dress that left off mid thigh and white tights that clung to my long legs perfectly. My hair was curled perfectly and my eyes shined in the moonlight. I was leaving all my worries and fears on this tower then descending down to the Room of Requirement for a party. DA had organized it as a kind of...final hurrah before everything went mad.

"Hey." Seamus called from the doorway with a little frown as he looked out at me where I stood looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. "Are you alright?" He asked before walking over to slip his arms around my body.

I nodded, turning around in his arms to face him. "I'm alright." I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and tilted my head to the side before giving him one long kiss. Then I pulled away, taking a measured breath. "Let's go." I told him, taking his hand and pulling him through the door leading out of the tower before we began descending the stairs together. Seamus and I hadn't always been a couple…we'd been friends and we'd snogged just a bit but as the year progressed and the world was shook with violent terror... every careless thought slipped away and we became serious. Somehow the seriousness brought people together in ways you wouldn't imagine. So I led Seamus through the dark hallways of Hogwarts to the third floor before both of us slipped through the door.

Behind the door, music played and people danced. I was completely in my element. I felt all my troubles lift off of my shoulders and I grinned over at Seamus, pulling him onto the dance floor as the Weird Sisters played in the background. I slipped my arms around Seamus's neck and swayed my hips to the music. Seamas's arms wrapped around my waist and he grinned over at me as I danced in his arms.

After a while I got tired and we slunk over to a chair over by the wall where I sat with my legs crossed after throwing my robes over the back of the chair. Seamus raised his eyebrows at my appearance and I giggled at his expression. Everyone around us was looking carefree and dancing hyperly. I silently wondered whether they'd gotten some Butterbear and were overdosing.

"Hey." Neville said, walking up to stand behind Seamus. He smiled weakly at me, looking around with a little frown. He looked at us with a little smile. "Having fun?" He asked and I frowned back at him. Neville was taking all of this really harder than everyone else. I suppose it was because of his mum and dad. A few days before, Neville confided to me his secret and that he was gonna kill some Death Eaters just for them when time came to fight.

I quickly turned my frown upside down and nodded. "Yeah, Neville. You did great. This party is awesome." I told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "It's really what we needed." I told him with a smile just as Parvati bounced up with a happy smile on her lips. She was wearing a red dress that flowed down to her knees and had ruffles at the top.

"Hey, you!" She said, smiling happily as she leaned down to hug my shoulders. She grinned at Seamus, waving at him before giving me a little wink. "So, here're you and Filligan doing?" She whispered in my ear and I pushed her away as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Nothing?" She asked before laughing and shaking her head. "I know that's not true." She said with a grin.

Seamus laughed at the behavior and turned to Neville, patting him on the back. "She's right, mate." He said with a little laugh. "We needed something not battle related. We've been drilling and stuff for so long. We needed a break or things wouldn't go too well when battle actually happens. You made the right decision." He affirmed, swatting him on the back.

Neville nodded. "I hope your right. Too bad Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't be here though." He answered and for only a moment his eyes flickered to me. I didn't respond as he continued, eyes on Seamus again. "I'm sure they could use a party...a distraction." He continued quietly, biting his lip.

Parvati frowned, looking at Neville. "I wonder where they are right now." She asked dreamily, looking around the circle and then I reached down to pull Seamus up. I pulled him away from the group and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Seamus frowned into her lips, pulling away to look at her. "Are you over him?" He asked with a frown as he watched my expression as I started into his eyes.

"Seamus Fillagin, I feel nothing romantically with him. He chose her. I'm over it." I told him seriously, knotting my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Now, do you want to kiss or argue?" I asked before smirking. "Who knows where we'll be tomorrow. We could be dead for all you know and we will've spent the whole night fighting. Wouldn't you rather kiss me?"

Seamus's eyes darkened as he leaned forward to give me a long, heated kiss. "When you put it like that way." He asked before wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned, tugging him forward to give him a long kiss as my hands dropped down to loop my fingers through the belt loops on his jeans, tugging his body toward mine. "God." He mumbled, weaving his hands into myhair. I suddenly pulled him from the room to lead him down the hall to an empty classroom were he promptly backed me up against a desk where he gently lifted me up, sitting me on the edge of the desk. He then stood in front of me, starting at my appearance. Then I realized how disheveled I must have looked from our little make out session back there. I reached up to smooth my blond locks before he reached up to gently caress my face. He leaned forward to kiss me and my arms weaved around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He groaned, pulling away. "We should get back to the party." He mumbled, pulling me down to my feet and adjusting my dress.

I looked at him, eyes confused as I watched him adjust the dress and then start fiddling with my hair. "You don't want to make love to me?" I asked him with a sad frown.

Seamus's eyes darkened the sound of my voice then and he gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm not taking advantage of the fact that you think we're gonna die tomorrow." He answered quietly before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I shook my head at him with a tired expression. "That's not it though." I told him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "I love you.." I mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seamus laughed quietly, kissing me. "You're scared." He said with a little frown tugging at the edges of his lips. "I love you..I'd love to make love to you." He added and I pouted.

"You don't believe that I love you?" I asked, glaring at him before pushing him away.

Seamus frowned, reaching for me but I pulled away. He hurried to grab my arm, pulling me to him. "I just don't want to do anything you will regret." He said before pulling my lips upto his and kissing him lightly on the lips.

My hands slipped down to the bottom of his shirt where I quickly untucked it before leaning up to kiss him. "Then don't stop." I whispered and he let out a groan, gently pushing me back onto the desk where he discarded his shirt.

I smiled as he climbed on top of me and I internally mulled over how war changes people. I would've never thought to wait until I loved someone to do this. I'd snogged almost every boy our year in Gryffindor. Oh, and Seamus wouldn't have been so hesitant to take me up on my offer either. War seemed to push hormones aside on our part...but tonight, we're pushing the war away. Tonight we're going to forget that the world around us is breaking into chaos. Tonight we'll forget everything except each other. His hands on my hips and mine in his hair. That's all we'll know. Nothing more.

**Who was the "I"?:D**


End file.
